Unexpected Guest
by Hardfurry
Summary: Average guy, average life. What happens when a digimon invites itself into his average life? Rated T just to be on the safe side.


Author's Note: My First Story

This is my first attempt at posting a story on this site. I have been reading fanfiction for a while, but I've never actually written anything, so I thought I'd give it a go. I originally wrote most of this story on my iPod, then transferred it to my computer. If the formatting isn't quite right, it may be that I did it wrong in the word document, or it may be that I don't know how to upload documents properly. Either way, it shouldn't stop you reading the story.

This story doesn't really have a proper plot. Its more of a 'what would happen if a digimon suddenly appeared in your life' type of thing. I may or may not continue it.

Any reviews, comments, ideas or criticism are welcome and appreciated. If I didn't want your opinion, I wouldn't have posted the story, so fire away.

I suppose I have to put in a disclaimer type thingy for you before I begin. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with my first story. I don't own anything to do with the Digimon franchise. I am not making any profit by posting this story. I have no money, so suing me will accomplish nothing. The only thing I own is the Original Character, Tom. But he's not really worth anything either. Stealing him will likely result in me getting slightly frustrated, but not much else. In other words, go ahead, I don't really care.

* * *

The story begins...  
Our hero emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, a blue towel wrapped around his waist and another draped casually over his shoulder. Drops of water fall silently from his long brown hair, which would have been wavy had it not been so wet, and roll down his moderately toned midsection. He wasn't hugely concerned with having the biggest muscles in the world but he did try to stay in shape. He had just had a shower, and a hot one at that, hence the cloud of steam. He walks down the hall towards his room. He pushes the half- closed door all the way open. And that is when things get weird...

His room was moderately sized and furnished with fairly basic items. There was a simple bed with plain covers, a wooden chest of draws and a matching desk and bookcase. There was also a built-in wardrobe with sliding mirror doors. On the desk were a laptop and an LCD TV which doubled as an extra monitor for his laptop. The bookcase had several shelves, upon which he had a DVD player, a stereo and a bunch of books he had read once and forgotten.

However, on this particular occasion there was something else in his room, something he didn't remember ever having. Standing next to his desk was a tall, yellow, humanoid "fox", for want of a better word. The fox had long powerful legs and a big fluffy tail and wore purple gloves which covered most of its arms from the wrist to a point past the elbow. It had previously been examining his DVD remote, but now its full attention was directed towards him. It was staring straight at him. He got a better look at its face. It had big pointy ears and a small nose. But its eyes quickly caught his attention, because they were unlike anything he'd seen before. Instead of the typical white surrounding the iris it was completely black. This provided quite a contrast to the iris, which matched the colour of the gloves. This empty emotionless stare really unnerved him. Hypnotized by the fox's eyes and unsure of its intent he let his instincts make the decisions and quickly pulled the door closed with a loud bang. He prayed it didn't know how to use a doorknob.

After taking a brief moment to completely freak out he calmed down enough to think clearly.

'What on earth is that thing? And how'd it get in? And what's it doing in my room? Oh man...what do I do?'

He cursed himself for not taking those self-defence classes. They would have helped him to be a little bit more confident. Or maybe just a little less scared. It was at this moment he felt the grip around his waist loosen. He realised his towel was falling down.

"Oh, shit...ummm, pants? Yeah, pants is a good idea. I can manage pants."

He quickly ran to the pile of clean washing in the back room to tackle a problem he could handle.

He returned wearing a pair of dark blue track pants and a plain white t-shirt. He hesitated in front of his door.

'What if it wants to hurt me? Its not like any animal I've seen before. Wait, it was looking at my remote. It must have some level of intelligence. But intelligent doesn't mean friendly, you know this.  
Remember when you got attacked by that engineer with the book? Yeah, ouch. Oh come on, be brave for once. What's the worst that can happen? It tries to attack you and you run away like a little girl. Go on, you know you want to have a look.'

He had to agree with himself. As much as he was afraid of getting hurt, he was also curious as to the identity of this mysterious creature that had suddenly appeared in his room. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door...

What he found was possibly the last thing he expected. There was no humanoid fox. Nothing was out of place. Even the remote was where he usually left it. It didn't look like anything had been in the room. Various thoughts entered his mind.

'Could I have been imagining things? I haven't been drinking and I'm not on drugs.'

He was snapped out of his daydream by a voice from behind.

"Why did you do that?"

"Ahhhhh." he yelled out of surprise whilst jumping away from the voice.

He landed, rather awkwardly, on the edge of the bed and proceeded to fall onto the floor, landing mostly on his hip.

"Aw man...that one hurt."

Quickly looking up he saw the fox standing in his doorway. He started to slowly shuffle backwards along the floor away from the fox.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in a weaker voice than he would have preferred.

"Why did you do that?" the fox repeated its earlier question.

"Do what?" he replied.

"You closed the door and tried to lock me in. Why?" the fox asked, almost sounding offended.

"Uhhh...I don't know...kind of a gut reaction I guess." he said, struggling to think of anything more intelligent to say.

"Why are you scared?" the fox said as it slowly approached him. He kept moving away until his back was against the wall.

"Well you haven't exactly given me a reason not to be. I mean, let's be reasonable here, you're a talking...fox...thing, that's somehow managed to get into my house and started going through my stuff."

"You didn't really give me a chance." it said as it turned towards the desk and picked up the remote again. "And besides, I was curious. All the things in your world are new to me."

"Well that doesn't mean you can...wait, what do you mean 'my world'? Where are you from? And what are you?"

"I'm a digimon from the digital dimension. My name is Renamon."

"Uhhh...I'm Tom. What's a digimon?" he asked in a rather dumb voice.

"Nice to meet you Tom" Renamon said whilst offering her paw, which he shook warily. "A digimon is a digital monster from the digital dimension."

"Nice to meet you too...I guess. Am I right to assume you're a female?"

"Well, in the digital dimension, gender doesn't really exist. I believe humans base gender on reproductive organs, which digimon don't have."

"Right, I don't remember asking for that Digimon Anatomy 101 class, because that's just weird. And I don't think I'd feel right saying you're a guy. Your voice isn't really what I'd call masculine. So how  
did you get here?"

"Well, occasionally in unusual circumstances, a portal will open between the two dimensions and you can travel between them."

"I actually meant how did you get into my house, but that's good to know too I guess."

"Oh that's easy. I can teleport short distances. In the digital dimension we call it 'shifting' because we shift our body from one place to another."

"Right, so closing the door did nothing? Great."

"Sorry."

Just then a low growl could be heard. Renamon jumped back in surprise.

"Why are you growling at me?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no that wasn't me, it was my stomach. Humans don't growl. Well, at least most of us don't."

"Well, why is your stomach growling at me?"

"Because I'm hungry. Ummm...do digimon eat?"

"In the digital dimension we don't need to. But I'm not really sure about your world. There's only one way to find out."

"Ok, ummm...I think I have some pasta sauce in the freezer."

They headed to the kitchen. After defrosting and reheating the sauce and making some pasta, they sat down at the table. Tom had to show Renamon how to use the cutlery. She struggled at first, only having three fingers, but was slowly getting the hang of it.

The two made polite conversation, asking each other various questions about the two dimensions.

"...So let me get this straight. Digimon are made of data, not flesh and blood?"

"Yes."

"You mean like computer data?"

"Yes. Is it so hard to believe?"

"Uh, I guess not, considering everything else. So if you get a cut, you don't bleed?"

"No. But if the cut is big enough we can begin to lose small amounts of data. I guess that would be the digimon equivalent of bleeding."

When they had finished Tom cleared the table.

"So what do you want to do?" Tom asked Renamon.

"Ummm" she said whilst looking around. "I don't know...its all so strange to me."

"How about I show you around my apartment? That's probably a good way to get an idea of what this world is like."

"Ok, that sounds good."

So for half an hour Tom showed Renamon all the different rooms. She was especially interested in the laundry, particularly the dryer.

"So you put wet stuff in and it comes out dry? Wow, that's amazing." she exclaimed.

"Not really." Tom replied. "If you got wet in the digital dimension, what would you do?"

"I'd sit in the sun until I dried."

"Well this is just like that except its quicker."

They continued through the apartment until they got to the lounge.

"What's that?" she pointed towards the TV.

"That's the TV. Its pretty much the Holy Grail of modern society."

"What does it do?"

"I'll show you."

He went over and grabbed the remote and sat on the couch. He motioned for Renamon to sit next to him. He turned it on to the news. It showed a riot in progress.

"What? How did all those tiny people get into your TV? Shouldn't we get them out?"

"No. They're not real people. Its just an image of what's happening somewhere else in the world. This is the news. We watch it to find out what's going on."

"Oh, I think I understand. So the TV tells you what is happening in your world?"

"Well yes, but its not the only thing we use it for. You can also watch TV shows or movies."

"What's a movie?"

"Ummm, well...its...what's the best way to explain this?...Its like a way to tell a story using pictures and sound. Its a way to entertain ourselves. Here, I'll put one on."

He got up and walked over to the cabinet the TV was on. He opened it up to reveal a collection of what must have been a few hundred less- than-legal DVDs. He began browsing through them, trying to find one Renamon might understand.

"What are those?" Renamon asked from right next to him. He jumped from shock. He hadn't noticed her appear next to him. She could be extremely quiet if she wanted.

"Geez, can you not do that? Seriously, I'm going to have a heart attack if you keep it up."

"Sorry. Its just a habit I guess. Being quiet can save your life in the digital dimension."

"And it can give me a heart attack. Anyway, these are DVDs. There's a movie on each one. You put them in the DVD player and it plays it on the TV."

He picked out a DVD and put it in the player. They watched the movie, with Renamon constantly asking him questions and him telling her that the people were just acting and that it didn't really happen.

"I still don't understand this action movie thing. Why would you want to watch people shoot each other?" Renamon said in a confused voice.

"Well it doesn't really happen in everyday life so it's exciting to watch. It gives the movie an element of danger." He replied.

"Well in the digital dimension its like that every day. Believe me, after a few days the excitement wears off. You have to fight just to survive. Someone is always trying to delete you. Its part of the reason I came here. I just wanted to live in peace." she explained.

When the movie had finished Tom let out a big yawn.

"Man, I am so tired. What time is it?" He glanced over to the clock on the wall. "Only ten-twenty? Wow, its still kind of early. I don't normally go to bed till after twelve."

"Do you think it may have something to do with me?" Renamon asked.

"Uhhh, maybe. I was just a little bit stressed earlier." he answered, making sure to emphasise 'little' for sarcasm. "I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay yet?"

"Well I thought I'd go find a big tree. I lived in a forest in the digital dimension. It would be just like home." she replied.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure that's a good idea. The only big trees around here are in the park, and that's patrolled by rangers at night. They might think you're a dangerous animal. And they wouldn't be as scared as I was. Its probably best if you stay here tonight and you can work out what you want to do tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Now, you can have my bed" he said whilst pointing down the hallway, "and I'll take the fold-out couch."

"Are you sure? Because that doesn't really seem fair. Its your house. I can't take your bed."

"Well, you're the guest. And besides, now I have a reason to try the couch. I only bought it recently. I'll bet you've never slept in a real bed before."

"What do you mean 'a real bed'?"

"Its just another thing I have to show you for you to understand."

Tom led Renamon to his room and pointed to his bed.

"You're sleeping there."

She went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Its probably best if you lie on your side so you don't squash your tail and you can put your head on the pillow for extra support."

She did what he said and let out a long sigh.

"Its so soft. Nothing like a tree. Its amazing."

"If you get cold during the night you can get under the covers. If you need anything just come ask me. I'll leave a clean glass next to the sink so you can help yourself to a drink if you need it."

"Ok thanks."

"See you in the morning."

With that he left, turning off the light and partially closing the door. He headed to the lounge where he unfolded the couch. He got a spare sheet and blanket and used two cushions for pillows. He didn't bother getting changed before he got in. He was asleep within minutes...

He slowly drifted into a state of mild awareness. The first thing he became aware of was the bright light trying to get under his eyelids. He hadn't bothered to close the blinds last night. He tried to roll  
the other way, but found he couldn't because something was on his arm. He also began to realise that his arm was numb. He rolled back and saw a lump under his blanket where his arm was. He slowly lifted the blanket to reveal a tightly curled ball of yellow fur lying on top of his arm .

He gently pulled his arm out from under Renamon, trying not to disturb her. When he was finally free he got up and waved his arm around to try and get some feeling back into it.

"What's she doing in here? She seemed to really like my bed. Why would she move?"

He decided he'd ask her about it later. Right now he felt like doing a light workout. He went over to the sliding door which opened out to a small paved courtyard. Part of it was undercover, so he had set up a small home gym. He had a few basic machines and some weights. The rest of the courtyard had a few small plants in garden beds, a small table with some chairs and a big hedge against the back fence for privacy.

He started doing some stretches to loosen up and get rid of the morning stiffness in his joints.

"What are you doing?" came a familiar voice from behind.

"Woaahh." he cried as he lost his concentration and fell forward.

He was about three inches from hitting his head on the edge of the benchpress when Renamon grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back up.

"You should try to be a bit more careful." she said. "You could get hurt."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember the next time you ambush me. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that."

"Whoops. Guess I forgot." she said playfully.

"Liar." he shot back. "You want to explain what you were doing lying on my arm?"

"Huh?...Oh, that...well, I got lonely and I saw you were asleep so I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Well I wouldn't mind if you didn't make my arm go completely numb. Why were you lonely? You knew I was in the next room."

"I did, but back in the digital dimension I travelled with a group of other digimon. We always slept really close together to feel safe."

"So you don't feel safe sleeping alone. Well, you don't have to worry about that. Nobody's going to come and attack you here. Unless some crazy guy breaks out of a mental institute, but I doubt that'd happen. You're perfectly safe."

"Its not that I don't feel safe, I just like to sleep next to someone. Its just a habit I have. Anyway, enough about my sleeping habits, what are you doing?"

"Well I was about to begin my workout when someone scared the living daylight out of me. I mean I'm not blaming anyone." Tom said sarcastically whilst staring at Renamon with a mock expression of anger.

"Well I can't help it if you're always half-asleep."

"Shut up. I am not half-asleep. It's more like three quarters."

Renamon let out a laugh. "So what do you do for your workout?"

"Ok, I usually start by doing a few pushups and situps to try to get my heart rate up. Then I lift some weights and tonight I might go for a run at the park. What about you? What are you going to do today?"

"I thought I'd go exploring, see what's around here."

"Ok, if you head this way," he pointed out past the back fence, "you should eventually come across some big fields and past those should be a small forest and a mountain range. I've only driven past it a few times so I'm not sure what's in there but it's probably more interesting than all the suburban houses around here. It is a bit of a long way to go but I think it'll be worth it considering that there  
isn't really anything around here."

"Oh really? That would be cool. I'll definitely check it out. In fact I might go now. Checking out the neighbourhood can wait." she replied eagerly.

"Ok. Just try not to draw too much attention or get into trouble."

"What makes you think I'd get into trouble?"

"Oh nothing. Now off you go. There's a small alley over the fence that should lead you behind most of the houses. You shouldn't have to worry too much about being seen because most people are still asleep."

With that, Renamon ran towards the fence. She took a small jump landing in a crouch with both feet together before taking a bigger jump which carried her over the fence.

Tom went about the rest of the day as he normally would. In fact he went about the next three days as he normally would. There was no sign of Renamon.

It was the fourth day that Renamon had been gone. Tom assumed she had decided to stay in the forest. That was good because it meant he wouldn't have any more heart attacks when she appeared out of nowhere. Or so he thought. It was about five in the afternoon and he had decided to watch a DVD but the stereo wasn't working properly. The sound was coming out distorted. So he put his head round the back and started to fiddle with the wires.

"Hi Tom, what are you doing?" a voice from behind asked. The voice sounded like Renamon's, but it was a bit deeper. She was playing tricks with him. The change of voice only added to the surprise it gave him. Another heart attack, this one causing him to hit his head on the stereo.

"Owww, RENAMON!" he shouted whilst turning around and holding the side of his head. "I swear if you do...what the...?"

He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he just stood there looking at the creature he thought was Renamon. It did bear some resemblance. The symbol on its forehead was the same one that was on Renamon's gloves. The ears were also the same. But there were also noticeable differences. Even though it looked similar to Renamon it was a bit bigger. It stood on four paws instead of two and it had nine tails instead of one. Each paw and the end of each tail was engulfed in what looked like blue fire. It also had a red and white neckpiece with golden baubles on the end.

"Uhhh, what are you and where's Renamon?"

"Its me Tom. I am Renamon."

"What?"

"I digivolved. I changed my physical form but its still me on the inside. This is my Kyubimon form."

"You digi-what-ed?"

"Digivolved. If a digimon absorbs enough data it becomes too much for their body to handle, so their body changes to accommodate it. Our bodies don't change the way a human's does. We need data to grow."

"So you're still the same annoying digimon who likes to give me heart attacks and you've just got too much data. Where do you get data from?"

"In the forest I found another digimon. I absorbed its data and I digivolved. Do I really annoy you?"

"Well, yes. Do you know how much it hurts to hit your head on the stereo? It doesn't tickle."

Kyubimon's head drooped. "I'm sorry." she replied in a depressed voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just don't do your magic appear-out-of- nowhere trick. Ok?"

"Alright." Her head lifted slightly.

"So you're not the only digimon around here. That's interesting."

"No. I'm still the only digimon, I deleted the other one. I didn't want to, but it attacked me first. I was just defending myself. I thought that if I came here I wouldn't have to fight, but I guess I  
was wrong." Her head drooped again.

"Hey, don't get all depressed...uhhh...Kyubimon. I'm sure there are other digimon out there who are like you and don't want to fight."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course. But don't worry about that now. You've been gone for four days. What made you come back?"

"Well I was really excited that I digivolved and I wanted to show someone. Since you're the only person I know I came here."

"Oh, so you're just here to show off huh?"

"Yep." she replied whilst doing a spin. "So what do you think?"

"Ummm, well you're...bigger. What's with the blue fire? I keep thinking you're going to burn the carpet or something."

"Oh that's not fire, it's an energy aura. I can stop it if you want."

As she said that the blue aura disappeared and her paws and tail tips went back to a more normal white.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah, now you don't look like a fire hazard."

Tom then began to look at the neckpiece.

"That looks a bit bulky. Doesn't it make it a bit hard to move?"

"Not really. It doesn't weigh much. Are you going to tell me everything that's wrong with my new form or are you actually going to say something good?"

"You know what? I think I'll just criticise you."

"Oh come on. Say something nice. You know you want to."

"Ummm...well, your...tails are very...nice."

The look on Kyubimon's face spoke volumes. She had obviously been expecting something a little more thoughtful.

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"Compliments aren't my specialty. I prefer to insult people. Its much easier."

"Yeah, I can tell. Have you ever given a compliment before? Do you even know what a compliment is?"

"Well let's see, the last compliment I gave. I think it was about five years ago. I was talking to this guy outside a bar and I told him I liked his car. Anyway, are you going to go back to the forest and explore some more or are you planning to stay here?"

"Well I was hoping, if its alright, that I could stay with you and you could teach me about your world."

"Ummm...I guess you could, if that's what you want. But don't you want to get out and see the rest of the world?"

"Eventually I do, but for now I want to stay with you and learn more about your world. Besides, you're the only person I know here. I don't really have anywhere else to stay apart from that forest, and that's too lonely."

"I suppose you're lucky you ended up in my house. Most people around here don't like pets."

"Hey, I'm not a pet!"

"I know, I'm just making a comparison, although I could put a collar and leash on you." Tom gave an evil grin. "We could go for a walk in the park and pretend you were my nine-tailed dog with fire paws." He let out a long laugh. "Oh we should definitely do that. Imagine the looks on people's faces."

"Uhhh no thanks." Kyubimon replied nervously, seriously hoping that Tom was joking. "If you don't kind me asking, are you crazy?"

"Maybe hitting my head on the stereo made me go nuts. Or maybe you're driving me crazy. Its probably not a good idea anyway. You might give someone a heart attack."

"I'm not that scary!"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, you've got nine tails and weird glowing stuff on your paws. Imagine if it was really dark. All people would see is the glowing stuff. That would be enough to scare me a hundred times over I reckon. And besides, if the media heard about you they wouldn't leave you alone. And then there'd be scientists wanting to study you. They'd turn you into a big experiment. They'd think that they had discovered some new species or something. Its probably best  
if you don't expose yourself too much."

"Does this mean that I can't go outside?"

"No, you can still go outside. Just don't let too many people see you."

"Alright. That's easy."

"So tonight do you want to try sleeping in my bed again, or would you prefer my arm?" he said sarcastically.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Do you have to?"

"Yes."

"As long as you don't lie on my arm. We'll have to sleep on the couch, because I don't think my bed is big enough for both of us."

"Suits me."

"Good. Now what do you want to do for dinner tonight? It doesn't look like you're going to be using cutlery this time."

"I don't know. You figure something out."

Tom made chicken and vegetables, which Kyubimon was able to eat straight out of a bowl, occasionally snarling at Tom's dog jokes.

"Tom, seriously, that's getting really old really fast."

"Alright, I'll stop. Let's go watch TV. But dogs have to lie on the floor, ok?"

"Arrghh. That's it." Kyubimon growled.

Before Tom had a chance to react Kyubimon had turned and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. He covered his face with his arms, not daring to face the wrath of the severely angered digimon on top of him.

"ALRIGHT. I'm sorry. I'll stop. Just don't kill me."

"Not so funny now, is it? But don't worry, I wouldn't kill you. Maybe scar you for life, in more ways than one, but I wouldn't kill you."

As she said this she extended her claws to make her point. She got off him and started to walk towards the lounge.

"You wouldn't do that...would you?" he asked slightly scared.

"Try me."

"Oh man, you would."

They went through to the lounge. Kyubimon jumped up on to the couch and made sure to take up as much space as possible. Tom went to sit in the middle of the couch, expecting her to move. But she didn't, so he ended up sitting where he presumed her ribcage was. She didn't even move.

"Are you right there?" she asked. Not the response he was expecting.

"Uhhh, well, I kind of thought you would've moved. Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"Not really. You don't weigh much."

"Seriously? You think I don't weigh much? How strong are you?"

"I think it's fair to say I'm stronger than your average dog."

"No, seriously. I mean, could you get up now whilst I'm sitting on you with no trouble?"

As an answer she rolled on to her stomach and pushed herself up. Tom lost his balance and fell off the back of the couch.

"Woah!" was all he had time to say before hitting the ground, again landing mostly on his hip.

"Owww. I'm going to have a bruise on my bruise."

Kyubimon had her paws over the back of the couch and was looking down at him.

"Comfortable?" she asked cheekily.

"Extremely. These timber floorboards really cushioned my fall." he replied, his voice filled with sarcasm. "You really are strong."

"Yeah, I did say that didn't I?"

"Yes, alright, I should've believed you. Now what should we watch?"

He began looking through the channel guide.

"News, news, soap. Ahh, here we go. Japanese game show. Perfect. I never understand what they're saying but it's still funny as hell."

After an hour of watching ridiculous challenges Kyubimon had gotten bored and fallen asleep. Tom was still sitting there laughing, trying not to laugh too loud. He noticed one of her tails was twitching  
slightly and brushing against his leg.

"She must be having a dream." he thought to himself. "Her tail feels really soft."

He began lightly stroking one of her tails. He then noticed her hind legs were draped across the couch and her paws were right next to his thigh. He came up with a devious plan.

Gently, he began to brush his finger over the fur on the bottom of her paw. He got the desired reaction as her paw flinched slightly. He did it again and got more of a reaction. Unconsciously Kyubimon tried to tuck her paw under her tail. Tom tempted fate and did it again. This time the reaction he got was much more violent.

The paw he had been tickling, as well as the leg it was attached to, lashed out, hitting him square in the chest. It wasn't a hard kick, but the force was enough to knock the wind out of him. He fell on the floor coughing. Kyubimon woke up from the noise only to see Tom getting up off the floor coughing.

"What are you doing down there? And why does my foot feel weird?" she asked confused.

"Nothing...really...just karma." he struggled to say in between gasps for breath. "Even in your sleep you get the better of me. Just another bruise to add to my collection."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was bothering your paw and you reacted. I got kicked in the chest and you didn't even realise what was going on. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But then again, it always does. Anyway, I'm tired. You want to get off the couch so I can unfold it?"

"Not really."

"Fine. I'm going to sleep in my bed. See you in the morning."

With that he walked off to his room. Kyubimon jumped off the couch and chased after him.

"Tom, wait! Don't be like that."

"Too late. I'm sleeping in my bed. You can unfold the couch yourself."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Improvise."

By this point Tom had gotten under the covers and had his back to Kyubimon. But rather than try to unfold the couch she decided to help herself to Tom's bed. She jumped up on top of him.

"Hey! What the..."

"You sat on me, now its my turn to sit on you."

"I thought I told you to unfold the couch."

"Do you want teeth marks in your couch?"

"I'd prefer it if it didn't have teeth marks in it."

"Well I'd prefer it if you'd unfold the couch."

"Alright, alright, I'll unfold the couch. You want to get off me now?"

"Sure"

Kyubimon got off the bed and headed for the lounge with Tom following.

"You know, you'd be really good as a terrorist. You know how to blackmail someone." Tom said.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Don't get used to it."

After setting up the bed, Tom got some blankets. Kyubimon said she'd prefer to sleep on top of them, so he got in underneath while she layed on top. They talked for a while before they both fell asleep.

They continued poking fun at each other for the many months that Kyubimon stayed with Tom...

* * *

If there are any completely obvious errors that make me look like stupid, please feel free to let me know. I don't check my email regularly so avoid it if possible.

Finally I hope you enjoyed the story. It took me many periods of not concentrating in boring lectures to finish this.


End file.
